War World 2
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Mongul is back with a new and improve battle arena he is calling WAR WORLD 2 and his new champions are heroes he had kidnapped. Batman seeks help from villains that have face the missing heroes in the past, but not all of them agree to help and will they agree to truily help The Justice League bring down War World 2. Featuring The Music Meister. Please review this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review this story and my many other stories as I have come up with another story involving everyone's favorite villain The Music Meister. I was watching my Justice League and my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs again completely bored again trying my best to get interaction when I watch the War World episodes and thought what if Mongul started up War World again, but this time he takes heroes off Earth and Batman ask aide from some villains who have taken these heroes in the past. So please review this story and my many others stories please and enjoy.**

Chapter One

War world a create arena of great fights and great battle. All species from around the universe would come place bets and watch the fights to the death, but thanks to Batman and Jonah Hex destroying War World Mongul narrowed his eyes over the city he controlled on his world. Not a single day goes by he plots his revenge on those two fools.

"Lord Mongul." an alien solider called.

"What is it? Can't you see I am busy plotting my revenge?" Mongul splat angrily.

"Yes, my lord but the information you asked for is finally finish." the alien solider spoke again.

"So my once glorious arena will have new champions. Show me my new champions." Mongul said with a smirk.

Hologram images appear before Mongul then his smirk widen more turning evil as saw his new champions. Champions that are strong yet they're gender surprise him. Yet, where they were from their planet shows more and more surprises of their heroes. Mongul snapped his fingers his way of saying show me more. The holograms turn into news footages from one planet of these champions he wanted. From Earth seven heroes seven new champions to start a new and improve War World. Several days later on Earth.

"I don't get it bats she hadn't called me no text messages or even a voice mail. I mean I haven't forgotten anything." Green Arrow said looking at his phone.

"Relax Dinah is a grown woman she can take care of herself old bean." Aquaman said hearing the worry in his friend's voice. "Come! This gives us the chance to have one of your surface world's lads night out."

"That will have to wait we have guest arriving. Something not right." Batman said heading towards greeting room.

The doors open to reveal Booster Gold and Blue Beetle. Behind them the most dangerous villains of all time with handcuffs and collars around their necks to stop them from trying something. Seven villains looking very angry as they were taken away from their busy criminal businesses.

"Well, well if isn't the man himself." Catwoman said with a flirting smile. "You know batties if you wanted to ask him up here you should have taken away the third wheels here."

"That isn't why you or any of you are here? We have seven heroes missing and you were the villains that have faced them in the past." Batman said leading them towards the control room.

The villains looked around The Watchtower thinking so this is the place the heroes come to play after they defeated them. The heroes lived in the land of luxury. Finally they were in the control room where they saw a great view of Earth on a computer screen. Batman stopped at the screen and pressed a button to charge the screen.

Batman turns around to face the seven villains; Catwoman, Cheetah, Two-Face, Joker, Clock King, Black Manta and The Music Meister looking at Batman with hated towards him. Questions of why they were here kept wondering in their minds. Batman was joined by Aquaman, Green Arrow, Booster Gold and Blue Beetle.

"Mind telling me what's going on Batman?" Green Arrow whispered to Batman.

"I am going to explain now as I explain it to them." Batman said stepping forward. "You seven have been brought here because seven heroes are missing and you have faced each hero in the past."

"So, seven lest heroes to deal with as we have fun committing crimes." Two-Face said a smile on his good-side.

"We don't really care about your missing heroes too be honest but thanks for letting us know there are seven lest of you heroes out there." said Cheetah.

"Computer! Show the missing heroes by nationality and hero name only. Code; 64B2G5 Batman008" Batman said giving commands.

"Code confirm." the computer spoke changing the screen. "Amazon; Wonder Woman. Brazilin; Fire. Eskimo; Ice. African American; Vixen. American; Huntress. American; Black Canary."

"Whoa! Computer purse. You knew she was missing and you didn't tell me. I have been worried sick ..." Green Arrow said angrily but got cut off.

"Wow! Calm down. Who's the last one Batman?" Aquaman said calming Green Arrow down.

Batman pressed an button to reveal British American; The Music Mistress. Music Meister's face dropped with stock his eyes widen as he saw a woman before him on the screen. A woman with long brunette air wearing a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with a green musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and to finish it off a pair of glasses with a musical note on them that moved to match the expression of the woman. In his eyes she was beautiful. He had to meet her.

**Too be continue... Chapter one please reviews. Our villains are shown our missing heroes, but will the villains agreed to help find them or let the heroes be lost forever. What will happen read the next chapter to find out? Don't forget to review this chapter please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review this story and my many other stories as I have come up with another story involving everyone's favorite villain The Music Meister. I was watching my Justice League and my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs again completely bored again trying my best to get interaction when I watch the War World episodes and thought what if Mongul started up War World again, but this time he takes heroes off Earth and Batman ask aide from some villains who have taken these heroes in the past. So please review this story and my many others stories please and enjoy.**

Chapter Two

"Ooh, big whoop I don't care and nor do the rest of us." Black Manta said if possible spit in the heroes faces.

"I agree so your ladies friends so we do not care." Clock King said looking away.

"Oh, you guys are going to talk." Green Arrow said getting his arrows ready to fire at the seven villains.

"That's not necessary all we want is help finding them and you will be free to go with a clean record to your names." Batman said holding an hand up to block Green Arrow.

"Really, you'll do that for us. Well, sorry but no." Joker said smiling widely.

"They said no but that's not my answer, but I do have a few requests to your terms Batman." Music Meister said stepping forward.

"Same here. Meow!" Catwoman said winking at Batman.

"What?!" the other villains said stocked.

Batman smiled two out the seven agreed and that will do for them lest villains to worry about as the search for the seven missing heroes. Music Meister and Catwoman were freed from their handcuffs and collars. The two were put in a room filled with a sofa two chairs a coffee table. Some nice pictures a couple of plants. There was a window that gave them a view of space. Music Meister looked at the view just at the corner of his eye he saw Earth as Catwoman enjoyed the luxury of the soft sofa.

"So, why does the maestro of villainy really want to help The Justice League huh?" Catwoman said laying almost cat like on the sofa.

"Why you care? We both know why you're here. Batman everyone in the criminal world you have the hots for him." Music Meister said keeping his back to Catwoman.

"Hm, true but I was a member of The Birds Of Prey so I like to help find my former team mates" Catwoman said sitting up. "Black Canary is one of them and I remember a few years ago you had also the hots for, but I did notice you face change at the sight of The Music Mistress. Lovely isn't she and the person who replace me when I left The Birds Of Prey."

"Fine." Music Meister said turning around to face Catwoman. "Yeah, I want to learn more about The Music Mistress. Like who she is where she comes from and most of all does she have the same powers as me? If so how she got them and maybe ….."

"Ah, you hope for love, but sweet heart understand, good girls go through the bad boy fades in their teens not adulthood." Catwoman said with a frown.

"Excuse me sorry to interrupt you two both, but I am here to read your minds." Martian Manhunter said fading into the room through the floor. "Yes, there is a trust issue but I'm a sure nothing personal will be revealed. Now shall we begin?"

"I don't like this at all." Music Meister said looking uneasy.

"Same here." Catwoman said agreeing with the maestro.

"My apologies." Martian Manhunter said.

The martian's eyes glowed red and two before him fell to the floor. Carefully with his powers they fell gentility without harm. Now both asleep checking their minds searching for distrust and turn on The Justice League. His head was splitting worse when he got 'Canary Cry' from Black Canary he woke up in some kind of medical bay. His clothes, his weapon and mask was gone he couldn't see without it. Trying hard to remember on what happen? As he tried to find his mask well, they were like glasses for him. There standing next to his bed was Batman holding his glasses.

**Too be continue... Chapter one please reviews. Minds read and a trust agreement made. The two villains and the chosen members of The Justice League start their search from a message from space. What will happen read the next chapter to find out? Don't forget to review this chapter please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review this story and my many other stories as I have come up with another story involving everyone's favorite villain The Music Meister. I was watching my Justice League and my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs again completely bored again trying my best to get interaction when I watch the War World episodes and thought what if Mongul started up War World again, but this time he takes heroes off Earth and Batman ask aide from some villains who have taken these heroes in the past. So please review this story and my many others stories please and enjoy.**

Chapter Three

"Didn't know you were near sighted and these were glasses not a mask." Batman said passing Music Meister his glasses. "Sorry but no offence you two are criminals."

"Fear enough. That's better I can see where is Catwoman?" Music Meister asked as he put on his glasses.

"She'd having a shower. There is another bathroom you can use. You two been out until this morning and you'll be needing the bathroom as there is a side effect to Martian Manhunter's powers." Batman answered.

"Ah huh!" Music Meister said getting out of bed.

Then his face turn green and he ran towards the bathroom Batman pointed out for him. The side effect was vomiting and Music Meister just made it in time to throw up in the toilet. After he wash and got dressed Music Meister join in the control room he wasn't up for breakfast. Aquaman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter were waiting for him as Catwoman was already in the control room pretty pissed.

"Do that mind thing on me and I will scratch your green face off." Catwoman said in the control room very mad.

"Glad, you can join us Music Meister." Martian Manhunter said as Music Meister entered the control room.

"No more mind thingy crap on me ever again please." Music Meister said still a little off.

"So these are the two varmints you got to help with the missing heroines of your's." said a man in an old west outfit and scar on his face.

"Who are you calling me a varmint?" Catwoman said her bad mood getting badder.

"Jonah Hex. Sorry he is from the actual Wild West 19th century. He could me last night and this is Lashina." Batman said walking in behind Hex and Lashina.

War World 2 Jonah Hex and Lashina explained. Hex shown an space aid and the main screen. Mongul was talking about his new War World and his seven new champions. Seven female warriors that look similar to the missing heroines, but they weren't in their costumes and were wearing dark battle clothing. All seven were shown taking down big alien warriors with their fighting skills. Four of the seven females used supernatural powers on the alien warriors.

"I believe they are your missing heroines." Hex said turning off the aid.

"So since I know the city where War World 2 is in on a planet light years away." Lashina said her arms crossed. "So what skills do these two have that can help us out?"

"Catwoman is very known skilled jewel thief and is skilled in fighting with cat like reflexes." Batman started to explain. "And The Music Meister can control anyone whenever he sings as for fighting skills it seems he took up boxing lesson when he was in college."

"Which explains the big board shoulders?" Catwoman said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm guessing we're still needed, but it looks like your missing heroines are under some kind of mind control."

"Yeah, they are I can tell in the eyes." Music Meister said walking up to the screen. "So, whoever this Mongul guy is? Getting them back and off this War World place might be a bit difficult."

"Don't care getting my girlfriend back." Green Arrow said ready to go, but was stopped.

"How do you attend to get there and get her back while she'd under mind control?" Catwoman said.

"She has a point. We need a plan before going into War World 2" Batman said.

Now they know where the seven missing heroines were and who was behind them missing? Now all they need to do is to get there get them undo the mind control and get out alive at the same time destroy War World 2. First learn how this new War World works undercover. Lashina guild them throughout the city all wearing coats and hoods. Finally they were at the arena of War Word 2. It was a pack place they just got sits near enough the battle arena. Mongul appeared on a floating platform crowd cheered.

"Welcome to War World 2 and I see seven new challengers for my seven undefeated champions, but will the challengers live to see another day." Mongul said with a devilish smirk on his face. "Let's see. Flame Blast, Ice Queen, Animal Tamer, Strong Woman, Furry Killer, Terror Scream and Puppet Fighter. Challengers choose your weapon and opponent, and choose wisely as it might be your last."

Flame Blast was Fire (duh), Ice Queen was Ice (double duh), Animal Tamer was Vixen (big duh), Strong Woman was Wonder Woman (so big duh), Furry Killer was Huntress (if you haven't figure it out), Terror Scream was Black Canary (you got) and Puppet Fighter was The Music Mistress (now you get it) Mongul had them ready to fight. Fight to the death and that is what Mongul wanted as the crowd cheered War World 2 over and over again.

**Too be continue... Chapter three please reviews. Mongul has somehow kidnapped the seven heroines and have them under some kind of mind control. Now the trick is to get into the battle arena and somehow find a way to undo Mongul's mind control and destroy War World 2. What will happen read the next chapter to find out? Don't forget to review this chapter please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review this story and my many other stories as I have come up with another story involving everyone's favorite villain The Music Meister. I was watching my Justice League and my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs again completely bored again trying my best to get interaction when I watch the War World episodes and thought what if Mongul started up War World again, but this time he takes heroes off Earth and Batman ask aide from some villains who have taken these heroes in the past. So please review this story and my many others stories please and enjoy.**

Chapter Four

The crowd cheered as the seven women won the battle. Their opponents on the ground covered in blood and lifeless. The women did get injuries and some broken bones, but they looked like they didn't care as they made their way back into building to attend to the wounds. Black Canary fell to the ground it seems her right leg was broken. She was picked up by Vixen and Huntress. Green Arrow wanted to jump into the battle arena, but was stopped by Batman holding onto Green Arrow's shoulder. Green Arrow calm himself and tried to ignore the fact his girlfriend was hurt.

"Well, it seems Terror Scream won't be continuing, but don't worry we'll have her broken leg fixed in no time for her tag team match tomorrow." Mongul said turning his attention to the crowd. "Now let's meet our new challengers face my champions' one on one matches. First up Animal Tamer Vs Tur'Ka the beast master."

"RRRRAAAA! I will crash you female no one has defended me." Tur'Ka roared.

"That's because you cheat with that horrible smell of your's. Ever heard of a bath?" Vixen said with a dark smile.

Tur'Ka was a big fella with a face of a troll. Skin of a sick snake and his hair covered the whole of head coming around his neck up to his chin. He had fangs of wild boar and he was wearing armor. He didn't like Vixen's remark on his hygiene it made him mad. He roared with anger as he took charge at Vixen after gong was ringed. Batman and the others left the arena and made their way behind the back of the building. Trouble was there were two big alien guards.

"You know bats I could've took Mongul on and got them out of there." Green Arrow winded.

"You do remember they're under some kind of mind control right." Music Meister said looking at Green Arrow. "You would've just blown our cover and we end up thrown into alien jail."

"Weren't talking to you." Green Arrow said narrowing his eyes.

"Bite me song necking bastard." Music Meister cursed narrowing his eyes.

"I did not neck your stupid song." Green Arrow said getting angry.

"My songs are not stupid, but I know something really stupid and he standing right in front of me." Music Meister said getting angry.

"Enough both of you! Catwoman if you please." Batman said stepping in between the two men. "To put your argument a side. First of all Music Meister was right you would've blown our cover. Second Black Canary was singing the song so Green Arrow didn't neck it he just song-a-long as a heat of the moment."

Both men proven wrong and right by two obvious things, but right now was getting into the war world 2's building and learn how Mongul brainwashed the seven heroines. Catwoman used her cat like skills to skillfully go up to a glass effect part of the building. Using her sharp nails to cut through the glass big enough for her to get through and get into the building. She radio back saying she was in was using the alien scanner Hex and Laisha gave her to use to map out the place.

"Good work, use the scanner to get to the back door to let us in by ambush the guards." Laisha radio back.

"Roger that big idiots are not a challenge." Catwoman said smiling as she made her way towards the back.

The others wait as Catwoman two both guards out by surprise without trying. The back door was open and they got into the building now the next part was to find where they left the warriors waiting to take on the next opponent. Black Canary was hurt so she would be in the medical bay to attend to her injuries. With the scanner it wasn't hard to find the medical bay and to the crowd cheering. Black Canary was lying on the medical bed asleep. Keeping low so the alien medical staff didn't see them, then Mongul came into the medical bay looking very angry.

"Is she ready to fight?" Mongul asked which sounded more demanding.

"Erm, my lord in order to treat her we need to undo the mind control on her." The alien doctor spoke.

"My six champions won their fights without injuries, but this one broke her leg like it was on purpose. Which means the mind control on my champions is wearing off." Mongul said angry grabbing the alien doctor by the collar. "After you have treated her double the mind control on all of them. I don't want another team of heroes' male or female taking down my great battle arena again."

"Y-yes, my lord." The alien doctor said nervously once Mongul release his grip. "Strap her up ready to repair her bones and flesh."

Mongul smiled darkly as the alien nurses and doctor started to strap Black Canary to the medical table and covered her mouth to stop using her 'Canary Cry' to escape. Using a round circle device they place on Black Canary's forehead and pressed a small button on it. The sides of the device light up making Black Canary open her eyes. Groaning as she woke her version blurred, but once cleared her eyes widen with stock as she saw Mongul and the fact she was strapped up against her will. She began to struggle to get free.

"Please, remain calm you are injured and we need to treat your broken leg." The alien doctor spoke.

"Hm!" Black Canary said feeling confuse.

"Have her ready for tomorrow's fights doctor and if my new champions are fighting the mind control for their morning checkup. Triple the mind control." Mongul said making orders loud and clear.

Mongul left the medical bay letting the medical staff treat Black Canary's injured leg while she struggles to get free. She felt weak like she hadn't a break in days. Staying out of sight as the alien doctors and nurses attend to Black Canary's injuries. So, a round device that's how Mongul is brainwashing the seven heroines? Now to wait until Black Canary's leg was repaired.

**Too be continue... Chapter four please reviews. One down six to go to save and take this place down making sure a third war world won't appear in this second war world's place, but question is can they take on not just guards but challengers wanting a piece of Mongul's new champions and they're be up against Mongul himself very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review this story and my many other stories as I have come up with another story involving everyone's favorite villain The Music Meister. I was watching my Justice League and my Batman: The Brave And The Bold DVDs again completely bored again trying my best to get interaction when I watch the War World episodes and thought what if Mongul started up War World again, but this time he takes heroes off Earth and Batman ask aide from some villains who have taken these heroes in the past. So please review this story and my many others stories please and enjoy.**

Chapter Five

"Wow, you heroes do really move fast don't you." Music Meister said impressed. "But no offence I know they're all knocked out and all, but once they all wake up won't they alert the alarm."

"No, because … mumh, baby … We're mumh!" Green Arrow said in between kisses with Black Canary.

"We're be long gone before Mongul gets wind of this." Hex said getting the scanner out. "Now, Mongul knows his 'champions' need to eat so he'll have them having their dinner or resting in their rooms. Here we go. Three in their rooms and three in a mass hall I won't be surprise Mongul in the mass hall with them."

"Can you tell out of the two groups' who's who?" Batman asked. "If you two don't mind I know you're happy, but we need to get moving?"

"Yep, Vixen, Huntress and Ice in the mass hall and the others in their rooms." Hex said checking the scanner.

"Let's get going now Black Canary able to move." Said Catwoman.

Striping into two groups to find the others and each of them has a small mind controlling device to undo the brainwashing Mongul has on them. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Music Meister made their way to the rooms while Hex, Laisha, Batman and Catwoman towards the mass hall.

"I don't like the fact we're up against one of the heavy hitters of The Justice League and two of the best fighters in the league or the fact we're stuck with him." Black Canary said with anonymous in her tone.

"Fuck you bitch I don't like it either besides Batman picked the groups not me." Music Meister said pretty pissed off. "So who deals with who?"

"He has a point." Green Arrow said sounding very annoyed. "I'll deal with Wonder Woman. Canary deals with Fire and you since you are immune to her hypnotic waves deal with Music Mistress. Right, we fight them trying not to alert any guards Mongul may have ready and get these devices on their foreheads."

The plan set before them all they need to do is go into the rooms quietly and carefully at the same time. Green Arrow have them a three finger count down and they went into room ready to fight. Fight? Shit Music Meister thought, he only knows basic boxing and he knows Music Mistress possibly knew martial arts not basic combat. He went into the room and notice it looks like a living quarters. A sitting room a bathroom on the left and a bedroom on the right. The lights were on so he could see, but where was she?

"Can I help you?" said a woman's voice.

Music Meister turn his head to the left and there he saw Music Mistress her hair down and wearing a type of night grown like she was about to go to bed as she was coming out of the bathroom, but what caught his attention was her eyes. Those lovely blue eyes he could share into them all night.

"Well, don't look at me like an idiot answer my question or do I have to make you in a tune." Music Mistress spoke getting angry.

"That might be hard as you won't affect me." Music Meister said not thinking.

"You dare come in here and insult me." She said pinning him to the floor. "Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get into War World 2? Answer me?"

"Ask me again in a song." Music Meister said holding back the fact he found this very excoriated.

Music Mistress narrowed her eyes at Music Meister angrily, but if singing gets the answers she wanted then singing she will get those answers.

_**Very well I will sing**_

_**And I'll make you**_

_**Tell me everything**_

_**And the truth will do**_

"Tell you the truth and everything. Ha!" Music Meister said with a smile. "Sorry sweetheart I did tell you I am immune."

Music Mistress was very stocked to see he wasn't in a trance or was singing a tune to her lyrics. This was off putting. Her guard was down now his chance to pin her down and put the device onto her forehead and then ….. Ah, crap she was starting to fight back. He was bigger than her yet she was stronger than him. He had to think and that wasn't helping him. OK, actions speak louder than words so …..

**Too be continue... Chapter five please reviews. Wandering what Music Meister does to get the device onto Music Mistress's forehead and undo the mind control. Find out in the next chapter because the others find out at the same time.**


End file.
